


House Of Memories

by robynflamebird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynflamebird/pseuds/robynflamebird
Summary: Harry loves Tom, and Tom still loves Harry, no matter what he thinks.Companion piece to Exit Wounds in Tom's POV





	House Of Memories

**Woah, woah** ****  
**Woah, woah** ****  
  


Tom was the Slytherin heir, the perfect head boy at Hogwarts while still being one of the coldest students there. He was the one who charmed people and made them do what he wanted them to, at least he use to be, until Harry Tempus came to Hogwarts.

Harry Tempus was a transfer student from the Beauxbatons in Tom’s fourth year. Harry was small and his inky black hair was always in a mess, but the first time Tom looked Harry in his bright emerald eyes, he already fell in love.

****  
**If you're a lover, you should know** **  
** **The lonely moments just get lonelier**

 

Tom was delighted when Harry was sorted in Slytherin and immediately offered the Beauxbaton boy a spot in his group, but Harry declined, ignoring him completely.

****  
**The longer you're in love** ****  
**Than if you were alone** ****  
  


Tom soon became obsessed with everything that was Harry. He hounded the young boy who soon became a rising star in his academics and quidditch.

 

**Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo** ****  
  


Tom became Harry’s stalker in the shadow, watching and observing him as he lived his life. Watched as the boy became quick friends with the Black heir and bitter rivals with the Malfoy heir. Tom's dreams were soon invaded by bright emerald eyes and soft red lips.

****  
**I don't want to be afraid** **  
** **The deeper that I go**

 

Even if he became obsessed with the boy, he still had work to do as Lord Voldemort.  Many times the fear of his obsession with Harry went through his head, what would happen to him if Harry decided to betray him? But the things that scared him most of all was all the power Harry held over him, that the boy didn't even know about.

****  
**It takes my breath away** **  
** **Soft hearts electric souls**

 

It was a dark day, and Tom wasn't talking about the weather. That morning Tom watched as Harry got a letter from his snowy owl during breakfast in the Great Hall, opened it, and started to cry. Tom watched with concerned eyes as the boy rushed out of the hall with tears in his eyes.

Tom quickly stood up, ignoring everyone's confused questions and hurried after the boy. He found him in an empty corridor, tucked into a corner.

“Harry?” He brushed his hand against the boy arm and took it back quickly.

When he touched Harry, it felt warm and… different.

****  
**Heart to heart and eyes to eyes** **  
** **Is this taboo?**

 

“You okay?” Harry looked up at him through his lashes as Tom kneeled down to look him in the eye.

“My dog died.” Was all Harry said.

“What was his name?” 

“Padfoot.” 

Tom snuck a glance at Harry and found out that he wasn't crying anymore, he was smiling… at him, Tom nervously smiled back. ****  
****  
**Baby we built this house** **  
** **On memories**

 

“When we're done with Hogwarts, we're gonna live together in a big house, with a garden.” Harry declared as they both lay in bed, during Christmas break.

“Yeah?” Tom replied, tucking Harry closer to him.

“Yeah, it's not going to be white, maybe a light blue, and have a bunch of windows.” Tom smiled, listening to Harry’s ramblings about their new house.

****  
**Take my picture now** **  
** **Shake it til you see it**

 

“Tom! Take a look at my new camera, come on let's take a picture together!” Harry dragged Tom from his book and to the Great Lake.

“Could you take a picture of us?” Tom watched at Harry asked a younger Hufflepuff, Harry was cute when he was excited.

“Thank you, come on Tom!”

So they stood there and took a picture together, once done, Harry enchanted it and made a copy for Tom to hold on to while Harry kept the original.

****  
**And when your fantasies** **  
** **Become your legacy**

 

Tom was still Lord Voldemort and all of his followers knew to never tell Harry about what he did. It hurt Tom to do this to Harry, but it was for the boy's own good.

****  
**Promise me a place** **  
** **In your house of memories**

 

“Tom?” Tom froze at the sound of his husband, “What's going on?”

Tom turned to look as Harry studied the people at Tom's meeting, Harry looked sad but he knew.

Harry walked towards Tom and hugged him, saying, “I already knew Tom, and I don't care.”

Tom felt a huge amount of love for his husband at that moment. ****  
****  
**Woah, woah** ****  
**Woah, woah** ****  
  


Tom started to spend less and less time with Harry, and more and more time with his Deatheaters. He started to grow bitter towards Harry and his precious Light friends and god father.

****  
**I think of you from time to time** **  
** **More than I thought I would**

 

Tom started hanging out with the Malfoy heir, he made him his second hand. Started becoming affection to him and less towards Harry.

****  
**You were just too kind** **  
** **And I was too young to know**

 

Tom had an affair, many affairs with the Malfoy heir behind his beloved’s back. He felt happier, but he also felt guilt, but he hid that guilt away behind long platnium blonde hair and pale gray eyes.

****  
**That's all that really matters** ****  
**I was a fool** ****  
  


“Harry. Please, I’m sorry.” Tom begged, he wrapped a blanket around his nude body.

Harry caught him with the Malfoy heir, and all that regret and guilt he hid behind his affair came forward once he saw those emerald eyes fill with tears.

Harry didn't even look at Tom, he just packed his stuff and walked out, ripping off his wedding ring and dropping it before apparating away.

****  
**Baby we built this house** **  
** **On memories**

 

Tom couldn't stay at the house, instead he rented a place in Leaky Cauldron. He became more viscous toward his followers and his enemies, especially a platinum blonde follower of his.

****  
**Take my picture now** **  
** **Shake it til you see it**

 

He kept the picture of the two of them in his pocket at all time, sometimes he drank his sorrows away with a bottle of fire whisky and dream about how things use to be

****  
**And when your fantasies** **  
** **Become your legacy**

 

He didn't get any angry letters from Harry’s family, so Tom knew Harry didn't go back to his family. However, the thought filled him with a sense of regret at what he caused his ex-husband to go through.

****  
**Promise me a place** ****  
**In your house of memories** ****  
  


Tom began punishing his followers with a sickening smile on his face and created the green snake to put in the sky. A part of him wanted Harry to see the emerald snake and know that Tom still wanted him. That Tom couldn't help but think about those bright emerald eyes of his lover whose heart he broke.

****  
**Woah, woah** ****  
**Woah, woah** ****  
  


“HARRY!” Tom yelled, once he saw where Harry was.

“Bye Tom.” He jumped.

“NO!” 

It was too late, Tom could only run to the edge to see his lover disappear into the current with a peaceful smile on his face.

****  
**Those thoughts of past lovers** **  
** **They'll always haunt me**

 

“~Harry~” Tom was drunk and all he could think of was his late lover, “Harry, where are you? I miss you.” he spoke to the picture of the two boys, of when they were younger and carefree.

****  
**I wish I could believe** **  
** **You'd never wrong me**

 

“Hey Tom,” the Malfoy heir smirked, pushing past Tom's boundaries, “do you want to have a good night tonight?”

_ “Crucio.”  _ Tom smirked at the blonde's screams and poured more power into it until he fun stopped.

He stooped down to where the heir had fallen to the ground, “You will never call me by that name again. I never loved you, you were nothing to me.” He stood and walked away, ignoring the blonde's soft sobs.

****  
**Then will you remember** ****  
**Me in the same way** **  
** **As I remember you**

 

_ ‘Tom, come on!’ _

**_“You're too light.”_ **

_ ‘Tom, I-I love you.’ _

**_“It’s either them or me, decide.”_ **

_ ‘Look at him! He looks a lot like Padfoot!’ _

**_“I was never yours.”_ **

_ ‘Happy Birthday Tom Cat!’ _

**_“Please, I didn't mean it!”_ **

_ ‘Harry loves Tom, but Tom doesn't love Harry.’ _

**_“HARRY!”_ ** ****  
****  
**Baby we built this house** **  
** **On memories**

 

It was the perfect place to hide his horcrux, in his hidden home he use to live in with Har-him. He would hide the Gaunt ring here and the Slytherin locket in his watery grave.

It would be perfect.

****  
**Take my picture now** **  
** **Shake it til you see it**

 

“Lord Voldemort has no weakness.” He told himself as he burned the picture of the two boys.

The man  watched with brighter crimson eyes, the smiling faces of the boys as they were burned to a cinder from his conjured flames. The ashes were wafted into the wind and he let part of himself mourn for the loss of innocence and love lost.

****  
**And when your fantasies** **  
** **Become your legacy**

 

“It’s You-Know-Who!”

“My Lord, it’s time.”

“I will kill you Harry Potter.”

“He looks just like him.”

‘Like who?’

****  
**Promise me a place** ****  
**In your house of memories** **  
**

“Hey Tom.”

“Harry?”

“Yes.”

“I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking straight, I'm sorry-”

“I know.”

Edit(for those disappointed with the ending):

“Hello Tom.”

“Harry?”

“It’s Hadrian to you.”

“What?”

“You nearly destroyed the Wizarding World! You expect me to accept an apology and say I still love you?”

…

“Goodbye Tom Riddle Jr.”

“Wait! Harry!”

“No.”


End file.
